A conventional chair has a seat cushion and a back cushion. A loveseat generally has two seat cushions and two back cushions. A couch generally has three or more seat cushions and three or more back cushions.
There is a need for furniture that has cushions which are adapted to be removed so that they may be turned over and/or replaced while being securable to the furniture frame in a manner so that only authorized persons may remove the cushions. Furniture of this type is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,395,071 and 4,492,409.
To increase the enjoyment of such furniture, it would be desirable to provide such furniture with a rocking mechanism. However, a rocking mechanism must be designed in order that the cushions may still be removably secured to the frame for enjoyment of that beneficial aspects of the furniture.
Because of their different average sizes, men and women have different optimal seating dimensions. Furniture cushions are generally sized and positioned to generally equate the comfort provided to both men and women so that both potential markets are served. As a result, the seating comfort of no individual potential class of users or individual user is optimized. Therefore, it is further desirable that cushion position on such furniture be adjustable so that the furniture might be customized for the comfort of an individual user or for one potential class of users.